overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift
Swift (Emily Jaager) is an ex-Overwatch agent from the Netherlands. She was recruited in Overwatch due to her experience as both a soldier as well as a Bo staff martial artist. She lost her legs while in military service, an ambush killed most of her team and left her without legs due to an explosion. Angela Ziegler (Mercy) contacted Swift about the Overwatch initiative, offering her a place among the elite to help restore peace during the Omnic Crisis. Initially Swift declined furiously, thinking Mercy was trying to mock her. She thought she couldn't do anything anymore due to the loss of her legs and she did not have the money to get robotic prosthetics. Mercy assured her that they'd take care of her legs, and after hesitating for a while she did agree to the offer. After her surgery and a short recovery period, Swift took a short while to herself to get used to her new legs and to hone her skills as a Bo staff martial artist. She was a crucial part in securing the Netherlands, Belgium and Germany against the Omnics. Swift is not a tank killer, but rather works really well against squishies. Her counters obviously are all tanks, but also she'll have trouble going up against a Genji, Tracer, Reaper or Pharah. Her movement is better than regular characters, she can run faster and jump higher, though she doesn't possess the ability to parkour like Genji or to blink like Tracer, which is why her health is a bit higher than those. She has 200 health + 25 armor. Abilities *Base attack: Bo Staff - Swift uses her Bo staff as a melee weapon. Swinging and thrusting her Bo staff into her opponents. *Ability 1: Block '''- Swift blocks any incoming projectiles and bullets (they're not deflecting, just absorbing) by rotating her staff really fast. This blocking last a short while but buffs her movement speed and jump height for as long as 6 seconds. *Ability 2: '''Multi Poke - Swift thrusts her staff forwards in rapid succession, causing a good amount of damage to any opponent standing in front of her. It causes 100 damage if all thrusts hit their mark. *Ultimate: Ground Pound - Swift leaps forward in the direction you're facing, and pounds her staff into the ground, creating an AoE shockwave. The damage is proximity based, so the closer you are the more damage you take. The most damage it does is 500 damage, with the falloff damage sitting at about 75 damage. The max distance of the shockwave is 8 meters. Voice lines *''"'Swift as a fox."'' (default) *''"Try to keep up."'' *''"Is that all?"'' *''"What goes around, comes around."'' *''"I was given another shot. I won't waste this opportunity."'' *''"I'll make your world spin."'' *''"Afraid I'll leave a mark?"'' *''"This staff will make a perfect partner for your face. Let me introduce you."'' Emotes *Spinning. Swift spins her Bo staff around. *Salute. Swift gives a soldier salute. *Wink. Swift gives a cute wink. Pre-Game Conversations With Soldier:76 Swift: "It's an honor to be working with you again, sir." Soldier:76: "Don't 'sir' me. Things have changed." With Reaper Swift: "Don't think that this changes anything between us." Reaper: "Don't think that I care." With The Bull The Bull: "Haha! You call that twig a weapon, little girl!" Swift: "Says the guy in a bull costume..." Category:Offense